


(Un)Pleasant Awakening

by mafreila



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Wet Dream, but theres ur warning, uhh as per canon tamaki is 17 in this but like... they dont fuck so i dont tag as underage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafreila/pseuds/mafreila
Summary: Yamato forces the two MEZZO" members to share a bed to strengthen their bond. Sougo agrees, not realizing what's about to come from this decision.





	(Un)Pleasant Awakening

“Nnn… Sou-chan…”

 

The soft groan that just barely pierces the night air causes Sougo to freeze, muscles tensing on instinct. The younger boy who had been sleeping soundly beside him shifted a bit, the sound of sheets rustling accompanying that…  _ erotic  _ sounding cry of the white-haired idol’s name.

 

Surely he was just imagining it. He silently scolded himself for thinking like that; it wasn’t uncommon for the other to mumble the nickname in his sleep, to whine about someone eating his pudding-- _ something  _ along those lines. This time sounded so different though, to the point where the sound of his voice had nearly sent a shudder down Sougo’s spine as he lay awake in the crowded bed; maybe he was just pent up, or something. That would explain why the room felt like it was a thousand degrees, why he was misinterpreting something so simple.

 

Normally, he slept by himself, of course. But Yamato had insisted on the two sleeping together due to their inability to get along properly as of lately; their duo of MEZZO” had begun on a rocky path which never really seemed to flatten out completely. They had their fights, which was… admittedly much more than what would be seen as normal. So of course the other IDOLiSH7 members would have stepped in to fix things by this point. 

 

But it seemed this was the  _ worst  _ possible time to do so. Having another body pressed so close to his, hearing his own name whispered in someone’s sleep; it was not doing good for him. His mind needed to stop wandering down this path, they were  _ music  _ partners, that was it, there’s no way the other would be having fantasies of him. Tamaki would probably be disgusted with him if he found out that--

 

His train of thought was abruptly cut off when a high-pitched whine is breathed practically against his ear. Sougo gasps in response, feeling the other’s warm breath down his neck-- _ when did he get so close?! _ \--and suddenly his mind is spinning in circles, undeniable arousal officially taking him hostage and locking him up. This wasn’t really happening right? He must be  _ really  _ pent up to be imagining that any of this was sexual, Tamaki was  _ sleeping _ , and--

 

“Sou-chan, please,” the other gasps, and suddenly Sougo is very aware of the blue-haired boy’s erection pressing up against his thigh--

 

Wait,  _ what?! _

 

“No, no, no,” Sougo whispers aloud, frantically trying to detangle himself from Tamaki’s sleeping body. He shouldn’t be involved in this, he had to get away before this became his problem. He couldn’t take responsibility for this. Tamaki may almost be an adult, but the fact was that he still remained a teenager; he had his needs, probably more so than most at that age. He couldn’t be thinking too far into this, nor could he just stand around and let things get even more tense between them because of something Tamaki couldn’t help. It would be easiest to just slip away and pretend he never experienced any of it.

 

However, in his desperate attempt to break free, the other seemed to be gaining more pleasure from it, a guttural moan spilling from partially parted lips as Sougo unknowingly provided the friction he needed. Burning a deep red from head to toes, he rather forcefully grabs Tamaki’s wrists, lifting up arms heavy with sleep to worm his way out. 

 

But in the end, doing so seemed to jolt the idol awake. Horror washes over Sougo as the taller male’s eyelids slowly flutter open, still heavy with sleepiness. “Sou-chan…? Is something wrong…?” He asks languidly, though he answers his own question just as quickly when he realizes the state that he’s in. 

 

“Oh God, Sou-chan, I’m sorry, I-I-I…” Turning to face his partner, Sougo feels horrible when he sees tears welling at the corners of Tamaki’s eyes. Desperate to calm him down, he does something unthinkable, something he knows he’ll regret but can’t seem to think clear enough for any better solution. 

 

“Tamaki-kun, wait,” he says, snatching the other’s wrist and guiding his hand to his own pants. Still confused in his sleepy daze, Tamaki’s breath hitches in his throat as his fingers are drawn along the bulge in the smaller male’s clothing, giving away the fact that what had happened was something Sougo enjoyed, something that had undeniably turned him on.

 

“You were calling out my name,” Sougo explains abashedly, refusing to look the other in the eye. “How couldn’t I react like that? I-It was….”

 

It was what?

 

Erotic, sexy, hot… There were too many choices, too many ways to describe how he’d felt in that moment.

 

Sougo swallowed hard, trying to rid of the heavy lump in his throat.

 

“T-Then…” 

 

Tamaki’s fingers suddenly curl around his clothed erection and he gasps, instinctively bucking his hips slightly into the touch. Had Tamaki always been this bold? Or was he just unable to think straight? Sougo can’t tell, but in the moment he can feel himself melting into that touch. 

 

“...It’s okay if I do this, right?” The younger boy finally finishes his thought, stroking his fingers lightly, tentatively. His breath comes out hot and heavy once more, lust starting to overcome his tiredness. “You’re really hard,” he continues when he gets a confirming nod from the other, snaking his hand into his pants to get better contact. 

 

“And you’re leaking so much… did my voice turn you on this much?”

 

_ God _ , this was so embarrassing. Sougo whines, shrill and high-pitched as a thumb passes over his slit, a lewd wet sound audible from the pre-cum being smeared across his cock. “T-Tamaki-kun, don’t say such things it’s…”

 

Trailing off, Sougo gulps again. Where did he even learn to talk like that? He doesn’t know, but it’s having too much affect on him. His cock was throbbing, and his breath came out in heavy pants as Tamaki slowly began to jerk him off. “Why not? Are you embarrassed?” Tamaki smirks, passing his tongue over his lips. “It’s fine. Just lemme make you feel good, ‘kay?”

 

As he speaks, the blue-haired boy begins to fumble with his own pajama pants, struggling to untuck his own erection from its confines. “I can’t really hold back anymore, either,” he says softly, and Sougo can’t stop himself from staring. 

 

“You’re so big...”

 

It takes him a minute to notice that he’s blurted his thought out loud, and his face turns bright red after the realization hits him. “Sou-chan, so honest,” Tamaki teases, poking the other’s cheek with a chuckle. He really wants to comment how cute it is that he gets so flustered, but he resists, pushing the thought to the back of his mind.

 

“I’ve heard it’ll feel really good if I do this,” he muses as he climbs into Sougo’s lap. Before he has a chance to ask what he’s going to do, Tamaki positions himself closer so that he can wrap one hand around both of their cocks, suddenly dragging his hand up and then down again, eliciting a groan from the both of them. Tamaki’s hand continued, getting even more wet with pre-cum than before, making the strokes slicker and slicker. 

 

It was silent for a minute, save for the sound of their breathing and the frequent moans from one or both of them. None of them knew what to say, didn’t want to ruin this moment of intimacy between them, the heat flaring up in their cores. A feeling they had never felt before, that they wanted to cherish, to let that pleasure swallow them whole. 

 

“Sou-chan, I’m close,” Tamaki warns, though it was obvious in the way his hand had begun speeding up, his strokes growing more and more erratic; the rhythm of them had fallen into a completely desperate, random pace. Sougo bites the inside of his cheek; he needs a bit more,  _ just a bit more.  _ It was only natural that Tamaki would have less stamina, but he can’t help but feel bad, wanting to come at the same time. 

 

“Can you… ah… wait just a bit longer for me? Tamaki-kun,” the idol gasps out, his hands reaching to push up his shirt and then reach for his chest;Tamaki’s eyes widen with shock as he watches Sougo begin playing with his nipples, throwing his head back with a whimper that sounded nothing like those before. 

 

“I-I’ll try,” is all Tamaki can offer, trembling with the effort of holding on, especially while watching such an erotic display in front of his very eyes. The other boy had his fingers circling around the rosy pink buds, which were completely erect from being toyed with. One finger pinched down harshly, and Sougo shudders, letting out another caterwaul of pleasure.  _ Almost. _

 

“Suck on them,” Sougo begs, his thighs shaking against Tamaki’s. “Please.”   
  
How could he say no to that? 

 

Tamaki continues pumping his hand as he leans his head down, passing his tongue along one nipple. The sound Sougo makes is heavenly. “Mm, good, feels so good,” he breathlessly comments, back arching. Tamaki sucks on it and experimentally grazes his teeth along it. “O-Oh!” Sougo exclaims in response. “Do t-that… hhn… again… I’m so close, please...”

 

Tamaki happily obliges, this time tugging a little on the sensitive bud while flickering cerulean eyes up to watch those lewd expressions of Sougo’s, seeing how he had completely lost to how good he was feeling. 

 

“Ggh…! Com...ing… gonna come…. Ta… maki-kun, let’s…come...!”

 

Tamaki gives both their cocks a few more heavy, quick-paced strokes after Sougo’s shrill whimpers, pushing himself to the same edge as Sougo was, a groan that almost sounded like a low growl spilling from his lips as he came harder than he could have ever imagined, squeezing his eyes shut to bask in the bliss washing over him. His blood was rushing in his ears, making Sougo’s continuous stream of moans sound a million miles away as warm white liquid splattered against the palm of his hand. 

 

Both of their chests heaved as they came down from the high of their orgasms, and Tamaki opened his eyes to watch a drop of sweat roll down the side of Sougo’s temple. “That was…” the white-haired male breathes, amethyst eyes twinkling.

 

“Amazing,” Tamaki finishes for him, exhaling heavily. “Yeah,” he agrees breathlessly, leaning his head back against the pillows behind him. The awkward silence hangs over them, the reality of what they’ve just done settling in between the crevices of their tired, worn out minds. 

 

“I-I’m gonna go wash my hands,” Tamaki speaks up, climbing off of the other idol and scurrying off to the bathroom after tucking himself back into his pants. Sougo sighs as he watches the other go, mind racing. He shouldn’t have done something like this, but…

 

“Hey, Tamaki-kun?”

 

Sougo speaks up when the boy returns to the foot of the bed, sitting comfortably at the edge--notably far away from the other. It was clear he felt ashamed of their actions.

 

“...Yeah?”

 

“I don’t regret this. So… I’m glad you woke up.”

 

Startled, Tamaki lifts his head a little, not having expected that kind of response after everything that had happened. “...Me too,” he says with a small smile, scooting closer on the bed. It was awkward, nonetheless sweet in its own way as he slowly slid his hand on top of Sougo’s, intertwining their fingers. “I-I’d dreamt of this a lot, you know,” Tamaki admitted sheepishly, eyes darting to the floor as his cheeks grew warm. “It was a lot better than I could have ever imagined.”

 

“Hmm…” Sougo hums absentmindedly, as if he wasn’t fully paying attention. Then the white-haired male tilts his head to lean forward, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Their lips work against each other for a long moment before they both slowly pull away. “I could say that about kissing you, too,” he grins, placing his hand on top of Tamaki’s head and ruffling his already-messy hair.

 

“H-Hey! Stop that!” Tamaki grumbles, ducking his head down. “And you can’t just k-k...k.... _ kiss _ me like that! G-Give me some warning first!” Stammering, the young idol blushes, covering his face with his hands.

 

“Oh? Are you embarrassed? You can jerk us both off with a straight face but a kiss is too embarrassing for you?”

 

“Shut up!”

 

Sougo smiles again, closing his eyes. “...How cute,” he comments, turning over in the bed. “I’m going to sleep now. You should go back to sleep, too.”

 

“...K-Kay…. Goodnight, Sou-chan…”

  
“Goodnight, Tamaki-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with providing tamasou porn (thumbs up emoji)  
> it had been too long i needed to write them again  
> I STILL HAVE YET TO WRITE BOTTOM TAMAKI WHICH IS MY RELIGION BUT!!! ONE DAY!!!!! I WILL


End file.
